Jose' Savic
"This life was made through your hardships boy, don't let your remorse ruin them." ~Pavel Poloski, Jose's Uncle Background Arc 1 - The World Of Hue Jose' Savic aka Jose' is a boy from 'New Santac'. His father Naval Savic was the president or as they referred to him as 'Globe Leader'. he set his stamp and milestone in the world by introducing a promise, that no person go unnoticed. However he went about his promise in very... Unorthodox ways. On October 23rd Naval had brought everyone who had felt, alone and unnoticed into an offshore testing lab were he had his henchmen slaughter and execute all males and females over 13 years of age. He had been explaining to the rest of how he would be testing new Chemicals and gasses they found while testing the 'Zero Point Hyperverse Axis' (Coming Soon). Jose was one of the participants but not by choice. After about half the children had been tested on it was coming to Jose's turn. -In The Lab- Jose's dad naval was killed by his power hungry brother Pavel Poloski. -Testing- Pavel was the one to test on Jose' however not knowing about the proper extraction methods he had unloaded the force of thousands of universes into Jose' easily incapacitating him. The unloading eruption inside of Jose's body was enough to not only blow apart the lab and testing areas, but also half of the entire planet, luckily the non-populated half. Jose' had unconsciously teleported all living people to a different island where he had woke up. ARC 2 XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Powers * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat When fighting against opponents stronger then himself he will try to drag them into his pocket dimension 'Lo que viene antes' or 'what comes before' in which he is the destroyer entity (an entity he created) where he gained powers far beyond those he has now. Limitations * Creating universe sized Pocket Dimensions often exhausts Jose'. * XXX * XXX Trivia * His adventures usually consist more of exploration then action * XXX * XXX Feats * Can Transmutate anything into anything even concepts (Goes both ways). * Has Advanced Level Transmutation. * Can Manipulate his biology on a sub-atomic level. * In some cases he can fuse/amalgamate objects without the use of his transmutation powers. * Has beaten users of beginner/low level Divine Force Manipulation. *Teleported others planetary distances. *Teleported himself planetary distances. *In an alternate timeline (Elseworld/non-canon) He became the Destroyer entity and ended up Destroying the universe but was restored by the creator entity in that timeline. *Opened 3 different pocket dimensions the size of universes *Is the Destroyer (an entity he made up in his imagination) in one of his Pocket Dimensions, as well as Creator in another and Restorer in his last. *Not only can he alter weather in pocket dimensions, he can do it anywhere (not cosmic weather). *Weather Feats include, striking with hundreds of thousands of lightning bolts, causing heat waves hotter then sun (only stated not shown) and hailing icicles. *Transmuted himself effectively inside his own thoughts allowing him to live in his mind, upon doing this Jose was invulnerable to physical attacks from opponents weaker than him. *(As pictured above) He has turned the entire sky into an object roughly the size of his chest which he can use to create weather based attacks and phenomenon. *As the destroyer entity Jose encompassed his prime destructive powers or the power of an evil/corrupted adult Jose Other Feats Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:CSH Characters